halo reach the untold story
by Drex55
Summary: a life of a young spartan called Dalton
1. Chapter 1

Rated e for eveyone

Halo Reach the untold story by Drex55

Characters

Noble 7= main character

Noble 6=side character

Kat=side character

Emile=side character

Carter=side character

Jun=side character

George=side character

Madison=side character(noble 7 falls in love with her)

Rest of characters.

Noble 7 armor=cqc helmet, Chest=default, Left shoulder=default, Right shoulder=default, Unity=default, left leg=default, Right leg=default

Armor Color=yellow

Skin color = white

Gender=male

hair color brown.

Noble 6 armor= helmet odst

Rest of body default color green

Gender=male

Hello I am Dalton D5D5 or noble 7 this is the story of reach. You are going to see the history of me.

July 25 2552

He is awful young to be a Spartan. "Carter said". He is only 18 and he is our seventh member 6 is two years older then him. "Kat said". Meanwhile… 6 and 7 were in a warthog talking . "I hope they like me". 7 said.

They should after all me and you are the new members. 6 said. Where here 6 said.

While they were in the base Kat stopped them. Noble 6 six looked at her face and fell in love with her. Noble 7 had to punch him in the shoulder to get him off her face. Well when they got in the falcon. Noble 7 thought it might be the covenent. He was 15 w2hen became a Spartan. Boom!Covenent came out of nowhere. 7 took his assualt rifle and shot one grunt and went downstairs and killed several jackals and grunts after a long fight the got to a communication outpost. And fought and then came upon zealots which they fought. 7 took the one with the energy sword out and took his energy sword. And they got back to base nowing a great war was ahead.

The end of first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

July 26,2552 Sword base

As I sat in a falcon with Kat and 6. I new I was noble 7. Kat woke me from my day dream and we needed to help those U.N.S.C soldiers. WE engaged local covenant. A elite hit me I then took my energy sword and sliced his head off. 6 then seen a jackal head toward Kat he took his DMR and shot it in the head.

I was shooting my assault rifle and hit an grunt upside the head and killed him. Kat took her assault rifle and killed two jackals. Six saw a target locater and took it and targeted two Wraiths and blew them up.

Then we got in a warthog and six drove, Kat passenger, I manned the gun.

We headed toward the combs array but we stopped by elites, grunts, jackals. I shot them all. And when we reached the combs array. Six activated it and then we fought them again. Then we headed toward the AA gun.

We seen elites and I took care of them. One elite shot a plasma repeater at me. I shot 2 rounds of my assault rifle at him. Another elite shot at me I dodge it. Shot him and took the other on out with energy sword. Six managed to activate the AA gun.

After fighting our way to the base we encountered two hunters. Six told me to stall them. I hated having to do it. So I ran and stalled there fire. Last thing I remember is me getting hit hard. I was out for ten minutes.

Six took out one by slicing its head off. Kat took out the other one.

After fighting them we were in a elevator and them fought our way up to Emile. When we reached him we fought covenant. And destroyed the corvette. Then we talked to doctor Hasley. And later at 5:00 at saw Madison. Man I had a crush on her since I was 11. So I talked to her. Then I seen Jun, Emile, Carter, and 6 laughing at me. Man I hated them doing that. So I said bye and talked to them with harse words and man those sons of guns.


	3. Chapter 3

Later after sword base attack Carter said to go on a sniping mission with Jun I said no. Noble 6 covered for me. He said I couldn't snipe. So 6 and Jun went on that mission. I went to see Madison and go on that patrol with her.

After all she was in ODST like my friend Christopher. Alright do you want to know what Madison looks like. She has beautiful blonde long hair. A pretty face, man she is hot. I fell in love with her when I was in elementary school.

Well me, Madison, Emile went on a patrol. Well I manned the gun, Madison drove ,Emile was a passenger.

Then suddenly two plasma shots shot by. It was Wraiths and they were two of them. I shot 1 on them and blew them up. My yellow armor was protecting me. My cqc helmet got knocked off. I picked my helmet up and put it on. Shot the other out. Then elites came out of nowhere. I shot one of them. Then a revenant shot the warthog blowing it up.

We got off just in time. Madison got her helmet knocked off. I picked it up for her and she said "thanks". We contacted a falcon. But it would be a hour before one came. So we fought 4 elites. Then one elite came at Madison with a energy sword. I took mine I got back on my first mission. We engaged in duel and he slashed and then I slashed his head off.

Madison thanked me for saving her. Then a elite in gold armor with duel energy swords came at Madison. I took out my energy sword and fought him. He knock me down and hit Madison. He was about to kill her I said no and tackled him he knocked me down. I took out my energy sword and we fought 7 long minutes.

I stabbed him and fell to the ground exhausted. When the Falcon arrived Madison helped me aboard. While aboard the falcon we kissed. I've never been so happy in my life.

When we got back to base. We were told to get good rest for there was a great battle tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

We were riding in a warthog I was manning the gun, Kat drove, Six sat in passenger seat. We came upon banshees. I fired the gun destroying one. Then our wart hog got destroyed and we crashed. I hit a rock and I felt bad.

"6, 7 you okay", Kat said. Six said he was okay. I said "does it look like I'm okay. My yellow cqc helmet got knocked off I picked it back up and put it on. I grabed my assault rifle and shot 4 grunts. 6 took his DMR and shot 2 jackals. Kat took out the shade turrets. I took my energy sword and killed the elite.

Later a warthog arrived I manned the gun, Six drove, Kat sat in passenger seat. We were headed toward the first AA gun. It was guarded by 2 wraiths, 10 jackals, 4 elites, 20 grunts. I manned the turret and shot the wraiths blowing them both up. Then jackals were shooting plasma pistol. I shot them with one shot killing them all. Then an elite jump on the turret trying to knock me off. I punched him in the face killing him.

Then I killed all the elites. Then I killed the grunts.

We destroyed the AA gun and headed toward the mining facility. Once we reached it we helped the soldiers out. Once we got in the facility Jackals came out of nowhere I punch killing one of them. 6 killed the rest. After fighting our way through we reach and killed the zealot.

(after the mission)

"7 I got some bad news your friend Christopher died by a energy sword evacuating civilians I'm sorry for your loss" Carter said. I looked at my helmet and I cried a bit. He was one of my friends. 6 and Kat told me its okay. Kat asked me about my history.

I told 6 and Kat this.

"I was born February 6th, 2534. When I first began school I had lots of friends. Then when I was in middle school I Had people bully me. One day I got into a fight with the four of them. I won the fight but I got suspended. Then when I was 15 I was recruited to be a Spartan. Then I joined noble team." I said.

"Wow I never thought you were so nice. Kat and 6 said. Then I went to bed to take a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

As we walked toward the cave. I seen a scarab I asked six "should we take it out". "Negative we ignore it" six said. Kat explained our plan. I finally got to fly a sabre. I've been wanting to fly one ever since I first be came a Spartan. We reached the sabre launch facility. We fought our way along to sabres.

Six and George went into one sabre. Me and a UNSC marine got in another sabre. We took off and reached the orbital defenses. I got reacquainted with the controls. Then we joined the savannah. Then banshees came out of nowhere. We engaged them. I shot 5 of them down with my gun. Six took 7 of them out with his gun.

Then Seraphs came and I took there shields out with my gun and blew them up with my missiles. After destroying them we docked in anchor 9. The UNSC marine got out of the saber and I stayed in it to pilot it.

A corvette showed up and we destroyed it's engines.

Then we landed on it and elites fought us. I shot one elite with my assault rifle. Six took one out with his energy sword then shot one with his DMR. I took the rest out with my energy sword. I made my way toward a different hanger where George was waiting for us to lower there shields. We cleared the hanger of covenant.

Then we had to clear the bridge. We headed our way out of there. Then we got a transmission from the savannah. I seen it get blown up. I felt horrible about there deaths. I would avenge there deaths some how then after clearing the hanger. "I have some good news and bad news" George said. "Good news is our engines is fried so the only thing off this thing is gravity" George said. "And the good news" six said. "That was the good news" George said. "Bad news is the slip space drive is ruined" George said. "7 you've been a good Kid" George said. "6 you've been a good friend" George said.

Well we got off the ship and George sacrificed himself so we could live. He would be remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

Man we woke up and I had been bleeding. Noble 6 took the remaining health pack and healed me. He picked up a magnum. I still had my assault rifle. And I used it. We seen New Alexandria under attack. We would avenge George.

We walked trough the city and seen two skirmishers. Noble 6 shot one in the head. I took one out with my energy sword. As we made our way trough the city. We turned our night vision on and seen a grunt with plasma grenades. We shot it in the head and blow it up. After fighting our way toward the soldiers.

Once we reached the marines we fought the brutes and killed them. Then we made our way toward the mall and cleared it out. We were in the elevator we seen ODST and I seen it was my friend Josh was the commander, Landon, David, and Slade. All my friends in the squad. I said hi and we went on with our mission. We got the missile batteries online and then Kat picked us up in a falcon.

I seen Emile asleep and took a dagger and carved DOOFUS on his helmet on his skull. "That's for teasing me" I said. He woke up five minutes later. When he walked out all of noble team laughed including me laughed. Then he seen DOOFUS carved on his helmet.

"It was noble 6" I said. "I am going to beat the crap out of you" Emile said. He punch noble 6 in the face and gave him a black eye. I then got in a warthog and drove out of there. Emile figured out it was me and chased me in a mongoose. Noble 6 shot my tire and caused a flat.

Emile eventually caught up to me. He tried to punch me but I kicked him and him trough him of me. Six and Emile gave me the beating of my life and at least I got them back. The reason I did that was because they teased me for liking Madison. And still though I knew one secret nobody else knew Noble 6 liked Kat. I promised to keep the secret and I did.


	7. Chapter 7

As we sat in the pelican I seen the horror of flaming buildings. "That dang covenant they destroyed everything". I said. We got off the pelican and talked. "Your report will have to wait lieutenant covenant are jamming communications" Carter said. "Sorry we came back without George" Six said. "Make me proud", Carter said.

We got in a falcon and six piloted, I sat in a seat, Madison operated a turret, A marine operated another one. I sat in the seat of the falcon. Banshees shot at us I got hit by stray plasma bolt. Then Kat told us to go to the hospital and destroy the jammer. We reached the hospital and fought grunts.

We then encountered brutes and killed them. And killed a engineer and we reached the jammer and destroyed it. "Great job six and seven but you got inbound tangos", Kat said. I took my assault rifle and shot 2 elites and killed them. Then all of the sudden elites fell down dead. Then a elite with orange armor came down and killed the last elite.

I couldn't believe it was ripper and six then aimed his smg at Ripper. "Stop he's friendly", I said. "Why should I not kill him", six said. "He is my friend, I said. I then gave ripper a fist pump. "How did you'll meet", six said. "Well in 2534 the year I was born sergeant Chris, my trainer found Ripper as a baby elite and when we first met I thought he was covenant and he said he was on the humans side and we trained together and we became friends and he is 18 like I am, I said.

"We are good friends", Ripper said. We got back in the falcon and we sat down. Kat told us to cover a falcon and we did and then we were told to go to a club building and kill the 4 hunters. A brute came with a gravity hammer and hit ripper and ripper took out his energy sword and killed the brute in a matter of seconds.

We then seen 4 hunters I took out two by throwing a grenade in ones neck and then I killed the other one by shooting it in the neck. We then destroyed the jammer went and also and destroyed the other jammer. And then we talked to noble team and they had a hard time accepting Ripper to the team. We then encountered a phantom and six saw a sniper at Kat. He jumped and rescued Kat by shooting the sniper and he got hit in the shoulder to and Kat thanked him for saving her.

After I got a coke from the bunker vending machine. I walked down the hall and seen Six and Kat making out. Six seen me and told me not to say a word. Ripper seen it and said "my eyes" and ran away it was disgusting. I would never forget that and also it had been a real long day and I went to bed at 9:00.


	8. Chapter 8

August 29, 2552 5:00am

As I was walking through the camp I ate my breakfast which was mainly pancakes and some milk. Ripper ate insects and Dereck (noble 6) thought that was nasty and Kat was also grossed out. "Hey at least it isn't like when you and Kat kissed yesterday", Ripper said. "He does have a point", I said. "OH NO!, Isaid.

It was Jacob the one I got in a fight with in 6th grade. I didn't know he was a Spartan. We went to the warthog to get in it and Jacob saw me and pushed me down. "Hey guys look its Dalton and he then got me and shoved me down again. "Leave him alone" Madison said. That was the first time I saw here in a day. He then pushed Madison and that when I had it I punched him and he punched me in the face causing me to bleed and I uppercut him and he fell and Ripper then came and picked him up and slamed his face into Jacob, knocking him out. "what was that about", six asked. "it's a long story and me and him never

liked each other. I seen 6's warthog and I took a orange spray can and sprayed a flaming shark head

On its front.

We finally made for the torch and burn up and met with odst. "We have a job do to so lets get it done", an odst soldier said. "Six I won't to thank you for saving me again", Kat said. They were about to kiss and I stopped it by putting my assault rifle in between them.

Anyways we seen grunts and jackals and 6 took a grunt in a shade turret out by shooting one in the head and I snapped a grunts neck and tool his shade turret and shot the platform that had jackals on it and I blew it up. The remaining grunts ran in fear, I took my energy sword and sliced all there heads off. We then got in a scorpion and killed covenant and it was fun and then we met up with the rest of noble team. And we fought our way through sword base and defeated covenant and got to the package and then we headed to the pelican.


	9. Chapter 9

This was our last hope to get the package off of reach and I wondered what would happen if one of us didn't return from reach. Kat and noble 6 sat in the pelican I was lost in thought. My goldish yellow armor reflected off of my assault rifle. I had 600 bullets. Had to make it count. I feel into a soft sleep and then Boom! 2 banshees and a phantom shot at us. Emile shot one banshee and it crashed into each other. Then Kat shoot down the phantom. It was a few minutes when reinforcements arrived. "We got trouble", Ripper said. Even though he was an elite he cared for humans.

The pelican was taking a lot of damage and then carter told us to get out so we did and that was the last time we saw him. So Dereck (noble 6), Ripper, Kat Emile and me scouted the area and we where on a canyon. We saw grunts and a elite. So Dereck took out his Sniper rifle and aimed at the elite and then POW! It laid dead on the ground. The grunts scattered and we fired our weapons and all the grunts laid dead on the ground. And I sneaked up on a jackal and took my energy sword and stabbed him. And after we took care of the Jackals we split into 2 groups.

Group 1: Dereck, Ripper, and me.

Group 2: Emile, Kat

We would meet at dry dock if everything went right. A couple of minutes later we found two mongooses Ripper drove one and I got on the back and pulled out my assault rifle, Dereck drove one by himself. After a little while we ran into a bunch of scarabs. We were shot at and I hated every second of it. Then if things could get worse there was a gap in the bridge so we jumped over it and it flip the mongoose and I jumped of it before it flip over. We seen many brutes so we fired and killed all of them and we killed the jackals and then we seen a wraith. It shot at us and I took cover and Ripper stalled it. Then Dereck took a gernade and stuck in the wraith and it blew up.

As we made our way through the canyon we came into a scarab. It powered it's laser fixing to fire at us and until Carter crashed into it and we heard his last words. We all had tears rolling down a faces. So we said our goodbyes and continued on. We went into a cave and ran into drones and we fired our guns and we killed them. Once we made our way out of the cave we met up with Kat and Emile we told them about carter and Kat started crying and she said that Carter was her cousin and Dereck tried to confort her. After the sadness we help soilders out with the elites and then we fought and fought until we made to the factory were some elites with energy swords waited and I engaged two of them with my energy sword and I stabbed one of them with my energy sword. And I took my fist and jammed it into the other ones stomach and stabbed him to. Then I tossed Dereck a energy sword and he a zealot fought each other to the death. They collided each others sword together and then Dereck stabbed him and he fell to the ground dead. Ripper had killed the other 2.

Then we made it to the Mac gun. And Emile shot down many ships and then we made it to a pelican and gave Keyes the package and I saw Emile get killed and we told Kat to get in and she did and Me, Ripper and noble 6 got to the Mac gun and Noble 6 manned it. While we protected him. We seen the pillar of autumn take off. Keyes told us that there were two sabers in a building. So we fought off covenant for hours until I fell to the ground tired and ripper fell down to. Noble 6 was the only one left standing. "I need to get you two to the sabers", Dereck said. I tried to tell him not to. But he said someone needs to tell the story so me and ripper got in a saber and Dereck was holding them off and then we took off and eventually we found the pillar of autumn. And ripper told Kat about Dereck and she cried and Madison gave me a hug. I tried to comfort Kat and I couldn't do it. Me and Ripper cried to. I was about to meet my new squad and they were my best friends to. Well this the story of reach and I still have hope that noble 6 survived.

**So that was my story and tune in for the sequel and my new transformer fanfic and also my smurfs fanfic, and my Minecraft fanfic. And good luck to all those writers out there.**

**Written by **

**Drex 55**


End file.
